Generally speaking, in aircraft construction, holders are used in order to attach various devices to the primary structure of an aircraft. These holders are structural elements that provide mechanical interfaces to the primary structure and to system holders.
However, in order to meet various system installation requirements, it is often necessary to use various types of holders. For example there are holders that are firmly attached to an aircraft structure by means of rivets, screw connections or bonding. Such holders are inflexible in relation to various installation conditions, which might be disadvantageous especially during the development phase of aircraft prototypes.
Another type of holder that may be used in aircraft construction is an clamp-type holder which by means of clamping force and friction makes it possible to attach components to an aircraft structure.
However, this type of holder needs to be specially matched to the profile beam to which the holder is to be clamped. Profile beams of different diameters (thicknesses) therefore require different clamping holders that match the profile thickness.